


Intentional

by skinscript (Infie)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/skinscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When McKay announces his romantic plans to Ronon, Ronon in turn announces his own intentions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentional

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Ep 5.09 Tracker

"So. May the best man win." Rodney shook hands firmly before turning away to head back for the door.

"Wait." Ronon sounded exactly as he had the other two times he'd called Rodney back.

"Oh, for..." Rodney spun on his heel. "What?"

"Suppose I had ... other intentions." Ronon still had that half-smirk on his face, the one that said Rodney was endlessly amusing.

Rodney grimaced. "What kinds of intentions?" He had the distinct feeling that somewhere he'd lost control of the whole conversation. From the look on Ronon's face, he agreed.

"Maybe... romantic intentions."

Rodney frowned, eyeing Ronon with confusion. "Didn't we already establish that you have them?"

"For Jennifer..." Ronon said slowly.

"Yes, for Jennifer. Of course for Jennifer. Who else would I mean?" Rodney exploded.

"Well..."

"Oh, dear god," Rodney gasped, "It's Sheppard, isn't it? Well, I'm sorry, but no. No no no. You can't have 'intentions' towards both Jennifer and Sheppard at the same time. It's just not ..."

"It's not Sheppard." Ronon's smirk grew into a full-fledged grin.

"Not Shepha... Of course not. That would be.. well. It would be silly of me to think so." Rodney felt his chin lifting defensively. Ronon stepped up into his space, and Rodney had to tilt his head back further to look him in the eyes.

"What if I had some intentions about you?"

Rodney felt his eyes open impossibly wide, and his breath stuck in his throat. He tried to breathe and cough simultaneously and spluttered helplessly, backing up to give himself room to bend over and choke. Ronon gave him a hearty clap on the back.

"I'm pretty patient," Ronon told him as he caught his breath. "I can wait a bit. Eventually I'll make the rest of my... intentions.. known."

Rodney still couldn't draw quite enough breath to reply. Ronon placed his hand on Rodney's back, steadying him, then left it there. Rodney felt the heat soak through the jacket and shirt until it felt as though Ronon was touching bare skin. When he finally pulled away, the tingle lingered.

"Well. Uh. Good we could have this... uh. Talk." Rodney backed rapidly toward the door. Ronon had that infuriating smirk on his face again.

"See you later," he said, low and intimate. "May the best man win."

"Sure," Rodney squeaked, and fled.  


-30-  



End file.
